


Flashes

by Nerdwithapen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdwithapen/pseuds/Nerdwithapen
Summary: A view of Sans life through flashes of dreams. || Short Drabble ||
Kudos: 4





	Flashes

**Sans did not often dream, but when he did, they sometimes came in flashes.**

He was a child with _a **striped shirt**_ and _ **intricate knowledge** _of all known places of interest in his town.  
He was _ **holding the hand** _of another small boy with ridges on his fingers and a knack for **drawing doodles.**  
He was walking in a straight line of monsters _ **tied together with rope**_ and _ **the absolute knowledge**_ that they were being led to their eventual death. 

He was older but still young _, **bright-eyed and clever,**_ armed with books and mathematical equations _**recalled from memory.**_  
He was _**tumbling under sheets**_ with a monster older and smarter than him, who told dusty stories of echo flowers as _**they waited, powerless.**_  
He was walking past doors featuring important monsters and _**splattered specks of blood,**_ with the absolute knowledge they were **_making history._**

He was older but not wiser, _**bright eyes began to dull,**_ and all the books and numbers in the worldcould not save _ **either of them.**_  
He was clinging to a desperate sense of _**mental survival**_ with drinks that burned and smoke that chilled and interlocked bodies _**that didn’t matter.  
**_ He was walking towards a _ **Flower that smiled**_ and laughed and begged, with the absolute knowledge that _ **time was tearing**_ into scrapped seams. 

He was older and possibly wiser, with a _ **blue jacket**_ and _**intricate knowledge**_ of all known places of interest in his town.   
He was **_dying in ways_** that didn’t really matter as the monsters around him dusted andlived in the **same breath.**  
He was walking towards a human child in a striped shirt _**who someone cared for**_ , somewhere else, but it _**did not**_ involve him. 

**_Sans did not often dream, but when he did,_** they were _faces_ and _colors_ and _sensations_ that he’d chosen to forget and forgot once more when he opened his eyes that were _**no longer bright and no longer clever,**_ and that was just fine by him. 


End file.
